Bank/credit card statements are dull, difficult to read and make use of, and generally only allow customers and account holders to view their purchasing activity and get an update on their account status. Information in traditional bank statements may not be presented in a way that is appealing to account holders.
Advertisers and merchants want to reach consumers who are relevant to them (i.e. make purchases at stores that sell their products, make purchases at stores that suggest a certain customer profile/segment) but have difficulty doing so. Targeted advertisements designed to reach consumers based on their past purchases, demographic information, etc., are generally more cost-effective for advertisers and merchants compared to traditional methods of blanket advertising. Furthermore, advertisers and merchants are increasingly seeking interactive forms of advertising that invite feedback and other responses from consumers.
These and other drawbacks exist.